Coby the Pirate
by DJfanwriter
Summary: When his Father Died along with the people of his hometown , Coby was going to kill the man who did it, He is becoming a pirate something that he never thought he would be. He will form a crew and make new friends. Also be trained by someone that he thought that he would have never met.


One Piece is owned by Shonen Jump and Eiichiro Oda

This is an AU Fanfic

I did use a little bit of Arlong Park Arc for inspiration.

Coby is a timid young nine year boy who dreamed of being a marine. Then something changed when a man saved him from a cash hungry man.

Coby lived on a peaceful island named Venetia with many people. He lived in a little house with his Father Koben a tall slim man with pink hair who was a retired marine fleet admiral.

Coby: Daddy, I want to be a marine like you! Please please put in in training!

Koben: Coby, when your older I will enroll you. Oh, Coby can you please get these item in the market here's a list.

Coby: Okay!

Coby was in the Shopping District buying produce. When he noticed a giant marine ship in the distance. He immediately gives the clerk the beris and ran home.

Coby: Dad a giant marine ship is coming!

Koben: Hmm… I wonder who that is. He looks out the window he realizes who that is. (No. He says)

Flashback: 14 years ago: Koben and Admiral Tekio

Koben used to work as a soldier on Tekio's Ship.

They set sail on a village. Tekio and his men were leaving the ship entering the village.

Tekio: PEOPLE OF THIS ISLAND! THE MARINES NEED MONEY!

Villagers: Money, Why do the marines need money?

Tekio: YES EACH OF YOU NEED TO PAY 25,000,000 FOR YOUR LIVES.

Villagers: That much money, what that's more than my life savings, I have a family to maintain.

Tekio: BUT DO NOT WORRY! IT WILL ONLY COST YOU PER FAMILY.

Koben thought: This is insane how can he do this to these innocent people.

Tekio: JUST PAY NOW!

Villagers scattered, it was pure insanity. Some ran off to a Ship knowing they did not have the money. Villagers lined with bags of money. The ones who paid ran home. Kids ran from their families as an order what was a beautiful island is now becoming a chaotic Hell.

Tekio: The rest of you who failed to pay prepare to be executed.

Koben: (What, is he mad? I can't let him do this.)

Innocent lives gone many families were devastated.

After that day Koben realized the corruption that's in the Marines so after that day he worked harder to be recruited as a Vice Admiral.

5 years after:

He became Fleet Admiral (No surprise here) Takes place in Marine HQ.

Koben: Tekio! STOP!

Tekio: What do you want. He says Aloof

Koben: I know what you do, you money hungry bastard.

Tekio gets close to Koben.

Tekio: So I heard you have a boy now but your wife didn't make it.

Koben: What's it to you. Anyways I know what you did to many innocent people I should have reported you earlier.

Tekio: You know, it would be horrible if something happened to the people of Venetia or your son. So your silence will determine the lives of innocent people. Seems pretty reasonable. Oh wait, It's not.

Koben: Huh, Okay. I will stay silent.

Tekio: I know we would come to an agreement.

End of Flashback:

Koben: I've stood silent for 14 years and he comes.

Coby: Dad, what's going on!

Koben: No, Coby you need to escape while you can.

Coby: Why what's going on?

Koben: I was going to tell you when you were older but now I have to say it. Before you were born, Admiral Tekio the leader on that ship goes to islands to steal money from innocent people, whoever doesn't pay, will be killed.

Coby: But-b Marines are supposed to honorable people who catch criminals why is he bad?

Koben: He wanted power, so he can look good but all I want is for you to leave alive. I have a little ship on the docks with food supplies that last you a few weeks. Please leave now.

Coby saw the ship dock on the other side of the island seeing each man one by one exiting the ship.

Coby: What about you?

Koben: I need to have a final fight with him.

Coby: Dad no!

Koben: I have to! I need to end his rein.

Coby: Okay dad. He sobbed

Koben: Wait I wrote because eventually I knew this day would come. Read when you leave.

Koben heard Tekio in town square.

Koben: Leave now Coby.

Coby: Okay. He said weeping.

Coby ran as fast as he could to the dock.

Koben grabbed his 2 katanas.

Chapter 1: Part 2 Koben vs Tekio Who will win?

Coby was watching from the docks getting in the little ship.

Koben: Tekio! Why are you here? You said that you wouldn't come.

Tekio: Well, I don't care anymore. After I heard that this is one of the biggest islands in the East Blue I had to come and collect.

Koben: That's not going to happen I'm not letting take the lives of these innocent people any longer! I'm going to stop it once and for all!

Koben was under marine training for years, so it was going to be a challenge.

Koben tried to strike with the katana but Tekio dodged.

Then Tekio made a move and made punch on Koben. Tekio is known for having his arms replaced by a titanium arm do to his incredible amount of money. Koben then landed a swipe with his katana on Tekio.

Tekio: You fool, you know you won't defeat me.

Koben: As if. I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU.

Tekio then tried to land another hit but failed to hit Koben. Koben Failed to hit Tekio. Tekio finally hit Koben again. Koben then sneaks up behind and again hits Tekio. After a barrage of fist and Katana swipes Tekio was weak but Koben was weaker.

From the distance Coby was crying buckets of tears.

Tekio: Looks like your open Tekio lands the last punch killing Koben.

Coby: Dad, No!

Coby then set sail and left.

Coby: No, I can't believe he lost. Why did he lose?

From that day forward he knew that he didn't want to be a marine anymore. He was alone with no one to protect him. He laid down and rested on the little ship. Lonely…

Well that's it. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I will make a second chapter soon enough probably next week. You'll be surprised to see what happens next. I love one piece a lot.


End file.
